Is This My Future?
by gochi-chan
Summary: Based in the future timeline. For anyone who doesn't know Gochi is my fan character. She is the daughter of Goku and ChiChi and Gohan's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't my battle, I'm sorry Princess." Brolly tried hard to ignore Gochi's begging eyes. Why should he help? What did he care of the human race? "It shouldn't be your battle either. Leave with me." He held her close and stroked her hair.

"But it is my battle," Gochi said determined. She pulled herself out of his grip. These cyborgs had destroyed her brother, her friends, and much of the planet her father had sworn to protect. As the only fighter left in her family it was her duty to do what she could to uphold her father's legacy, but she felt so helpless. She just wanted her daddy.

She flew away, feeling defeated. "Wait!" Brolly called after her. He tried to follow her but she blasted him with her ki. It didn't hurt, but he got the point. "Another time my love," He whispered. He headed home.

"If he's not going to help, why does he keep coming?" Gochi asked herself. Her heart skipped. She tried to shake it off. She wanted nothing more than to just go back to planet Flora and settle down, maybe start a family, but she had a commitment here on Earth. Until it was safe she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how useless she felt.

It was getting late. Everyone else was inside. Although people tried to live as normally as possible since the cyborgs appeared no one but the gutsy and the stupid were out past dark. At that moment Gochi considered herself a little of both. The peaceful feeling of the night made her decide to walk.  
The air was nice, warm, but not stale. A slight breeze blew through her hair. Brolly's scent remained with her. If she could convince him to help this would all be over. He could take out those cyborgs, no problem, an yet….

It's not as if he didn't care about her. It was just that he didn't care about anyone else. Brolly sat alone in his palace. "Why do those people matter so much to her?" He wondered. It's not as if they were any use to her. She was a super Saiyan, what should human weaklings matter to such a powerful warrior? More importantly, why couldn't she take out a couple of cybernetic humans?

When Gochi finally shook Brolly from her mind all she could think about was her daddy. If he were there none of this would have happened. How was it such a strong fighter who had battled inamginable evil could fall to something so stupid as a disease that has since been cured? She bit her lip to try to stop the tears. No one would ever see her cry, no one but Brolly. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, they had all dried tears from her eyes but now there was only one, and he wasn't there. He was almost never there.

Gochi stopped walking. A pain shot through her entire body. "It can't be," she whispered. "Don't they ever sleep?"

Gochi tried hard to hide her fear. She was the daughter of Goku there shouldn't be anything that scares her this much. "Really now," Number 17 said with a smirk. "You of all people should know better than to be out after dark."

"You'd think she'd know that by now. Obviously we've over estimated her intelligence." Number 18 landed next to her brother.

"I'm not stupid!" Gochi yelled. She lunged at 18, who quickly moved out of her way. This caught her of guard and she almost lost her balance.

"Forget her for now 18. She's too tired. She's no fun like this. She can usually put up a less pathetic fight. Let's come back when she's worth our time."

"You're probably right," 18 sighed. "Whatever." She flew off.

"Another time," 17 said. "We'll kill you when you're really no fun anymore." He winked then flew off.

"Stupid cyborgs. I'm not a toy!" Gochi bit her bottom lip to try to stop the tears that were forming behind her eyes. But it didn't help. She decided to fly the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you paying attention?" Trunks stood in front of Gochi who was more than half asleep.

"Huh? Uh, yea. But do it again, just so I know you can." Gochi's eyes started to close again.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks looked at her, obviously concerned. "You look worn out."

"I'm fine!" Gochi said angrily. This boy irritated her. The only reason she put up with him was because he was the only hope the Earth had, at least as long as Brolly wouldn't help her and she was constantly distracted.

"Okay." Trunks decided it was best to back off. "I'll do it again." He repeated his demonstration. Gochi was trying to teach him to harness his ki to perform an ultimate attack. The attack off course had to be his own. She felt your true power can only come from yourself and therefore your ultimate attack was a reflection of who you are as a fighter.

Trunks performed his Burning Attack. Gochi shook her head. "No, you're still holding back."

"Should I do it again?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"No, you really shouldn't even do it twice in a row like that. It really drains you. That's how I can tell your holding back. If you had used as much ki as you should have you wouldn't have had the energy to do it again." Gochi stood up and looked around. "That way." They flew off in the direction she had pointed.

When the cyborgs could be anywhere, travel was never safe. It was impossible to detect them so Gochi had to rely on instinct. That and focus on human life force. Usually the safest route home was the one without any life whatsoever. When she was alone Gochi didn't care so much, but she couldn't risk other's lives like that, no matter how much they may annoy her.

"How's that time machine coming?" Gochi asked.

"Don't tell me you believe her?" Trunks asked surprised.

"Why not? You're mom's a smart woman. She may not have inherited her father's eccentricity, but she did get his knack for machinery."

"That doesn't mean she can control time!"

Gochi smiled. "Have some faith in her. I do. Of course mine could just be based on hope."

Trunks looked puzzled "Hope?" Is there such a thing anymore?"

"If there's a way I can see Daddy again I have to hope. He's the one who could save us. He could've beaten these cyborgs a long time ago!" As they flew she told the story of heroism and courage that was her father's life. As often as she told it, Trunks never got sick of it.

"So if my mom finishes the time machine you're going to go back in time and give him the medicine so he doesn't die? And he'd definitely be able to help us?"

"Of course!"

"What about my dad?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Maybe if he was put on a tougher training regime. But as you know, he wasn't able to beat them before." Gochi sped up so Trunks couldn't see her cry. She had watched Vegeta die not once, but twice. It was too painful to think about him anymore. Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, all gone. She and Gohan had barely made it out of that fight alive. What a coward she was! If only she had stayed and fought…


End file.
